Kidnapped
by HaRuKa14-SM
Summary: Rated M for language. Just a HxM story. Enjoy. Still don't know if I'll keep with the story. What you think?
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped?**

_-Flashback-_

**_*Michiru's School, Tokyo – 14th September 2009 –15:00*_**

"_Konichiwa, Hikaru-chan!" – stated the shorter girl._

"_Konichiwa, Michiru-chan!" – answered the other girl._

_The 13 years-old-girls hugged each other and the shorter girl with the aquamarine hair joined the other girl that was reading on the school's playground. The taller girl had short blond hair, beautiful green eyes and was dressed on some jeans, which were all full of grass by now and a t-shirt. The girl who had aquamarine hair, and who's name was Michiru, was dressed on a soft blue dress._

"_Hikaru-chan..." - whispered Michiru._

"_Hai, nani Michiru-Chan?"_

"_Do you wanna be my best friend?" – whispered and blushed the shorter girl._

"_Sure…"_

"_Honto?"_

"_Hai!"_

_The tomboy giggled, and then both hugged. When they parted they looked at each others' eyes. They were so close, and Michiru bent forward and took those innocent lips of the tomboy in a sweet and innocent kiss. It was their first kiss. And it was full of pure innocence and love, but that sweet and tender moment soon was replaced by a terrifying one. Both mothers of the girls saw them and immediately walked to them and separated each other._

"_HIKARU! What did you do? That's so disgraceful…!" Hikaru's mother slapped her daughter across her face and dragged her away from Michiru._

"_MICHIRU! Are you alright sweet heart? Did that horrible girl hurt you?" Michiru's mother asked concerned._

_But Michiru was no longer listening to her mother's words, she was just always recalling the moment when her friend was hit by her own mother and when she pushed her away, the look on the girl's eyes was so frightening and was full of fear and anger._

_Mrs. Kaioh, was looking at her daughter worriedly, but then Michiru looked up at her mother and it was like if she had been asleep for the past minutes and just woke up, she just ran away, from everyone, from everything…_

_-End of the Flashback—_

***Sakura's Garden, Tokyo – 14th September 2009 – 16:00 to 20:00***

Michiru sat on a bench in a nearby park called Sakura's Garden, crying silently. She was lucky that actually the gate of the school was open when she ran off. She was just tired of everything, tired of the perfect world she lived in. Her parents were the richest people of all Japan, she couldn't have friends, or if she could, something would happen to make her lose them. She couldn't be like the other children, free…Freedom. What's freedom? She was not free; she couldn't be alone nor even a second. She was always with her butler or with her two personal bodyguards. She was happy that she had run off of that hell. Why did that woman hit her best friend? She didn't do anything. She didn't hurt her, so why?

In that instant a car parked on the road in front of the bench, she looked up to see those big men that she was told to be her securities. She stood suddenly and run off, the man slightly running behind her. She looked everywhere. The girl with the aquamarine hair thought – _"I __must __find __a __place __to __hide… Kami-sama, help!" _– The girl looked up in time to see a fountain and then a big tree. _"I __will __just __have __to __run __faster __and __climb __that __tree. __And __they __will __not __see __me __because __of __the __water __that __pours __out __of __the __fountain." _She smiled victorious and then she did what she told herself too. The men looked everywhere, they seemed lost and without knowing what to do. The angelical girl looked down at them from the tree, giggling and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey, what'cha doing up here, little princess?" Asked someone, she got surprised and at same time lost her balance, she shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but that never came, she opened her eyes slowly and she saw nor more nor less than a boy. The boy was holding her hand with a bit of difficulty, his other hand was on the arm of the tree getting support, if he let go of her hand, she would fall and break some bones and would be catched by those securities of hers.

"Please…don't let me go…" She cried out loud but not enough for the bodyguards to listen.

"AH…Damn it…I will not…" He said, a bit desperate now. His hand was slipping from hers slowly, he was trying to pull her up but her hand kept slipping, the girl looked down terrified.

"…hey…look at me…don't look down…" He said softly.

"I...I…I can't…" She kept looking down; he then regained all his strength and pulled her up, the girl was almost at the top of the tree, but she slipped, the boy reacted fast and held her close against his chest.

It was then that Michiru notice that he was not a he. They sat at one of the arms of the large tree, catching their breaths, both hugging each other, Michiru closed her eyes, resting against the supposed 'boy'. She felt warm, safe and protected and felt like she belonged there, on this "boy's" arms.

"Are you alright, princess?" He asked, looking at the girl on his arms that was grabbing 'his' shirt with so much strength. 'He' was not much older than her, 'he' was just two years older, 'he' had blond hair just like the sand and emerald eyes, and was dressed on a white and clean shirt and some jeans. 'He' was on grade 9 and it was 'his' first day of the 3rd term but in 'his' opinion it was being very boring so 'he' decided to run away from school and climb that tree and hide there until they find 'him'.

The blond girl looked up at the smaller girl that didn't want to let go of her shirt like if it was about her life itself.

"It looks like we share the same hobbies…ne, koibito? Now can you let go of my shirt before you rip it?" – She said softly, smiling in a teasing way, the girl with the blue eyes that resemble the ocean blushed and got away from the blond tomboy, felling regret already, missing her warm.

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

"You welcome…little princess…so what were doing up here, trying to see if you can fly?" Asked, teasing the aquamarine girl.

"And what were you doing up here, making monkey tricks?" She answered furious.

"Oy, koi…why are you so mad about?"

"Don't call me koi! ...nor even koibito! I'm not your love or your sweetheart!..."

She was mad, really mad but mad about what? The girl stared at the blond in pure sadness and then started sobbing and crying. The tomboy was even more confused then before. Why was she crying? Did she hurt her? The only thing she could do was comfort her, and it was just that that she was doing.

"Shh…don't cry…ko-…princess…It will be alright….shhh…" They stayed there embracing each other while the smaller girl cried on the other girl's arms.

After some time the girl got calm and glared at her blond "knight in shining armor". She was even taller than her so she had to look down at her.

"My Tenshi…"

"Hã?" The blond asked confuse. Why was she calling her "My Angel"?

"HEY! SHE IS UP THERE!"

"I got to go! See ya, koibito!" And the 15 years-old-girl jumped easily from the tree.

"No…WAIT…I DIDN'T GET-..." She screamed, but the blond had disappeared from her sight already, and she whispered the last part in a sad way. "..—your name….."

**_SEVERAL HOURS LATER…_**

She stayed up there thinking, she had lost track of time and it was night already so she decided that it was better to get down and find some place to stay the night. Maybe if she knocked at one of those doors, she was sure that they would let her stay, but she was sure too that they would do many questions and sent her back home.

While she was walking a police car passed by, so she had hidden being a trash can and something jumped to her lap and curled to a ball, she had to control herself not to scream because the car was still passing by. She looked down at her lap and she saw the most beautiful animal she had ever seen, a sweet black cat.

She whispered. "Hi, little…are you lonely too?" The cat started to purr, while she caressed it softly. "Well…now we have each other, don't we?" She smiled.

***Tenoh's Residence, Tokyo – 14th September 2009 – 20:00 a.m.***

Haruka reached home and got in. What a funny afternoon she had! First she run off of the school, second she met that gorgeous girl…She giggled at this part, then she run off again from the teachers that were trying to find her. She laughed, what a good day!

"Haruka, came here for a second!" Her father called.

"Oh, boy…I'm in a lot of trouble now…" She whispered while walking at her father's office.

"Haruka…" He started calmly, but then he rose his voice yelling. "I'M TIRED OF THIS FUCKING THING OF GET CALLED EVERYDAY FROM YOUR SCHOOL TELLING ME YOU DID SOME SHIT AGAIN!"

"It is not everyday…" she said almost whispering.

"NANI? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAID?"

"Nothing…"

"Good! Now go to your room! I've some serious and more important stuff to do…"

"What? You going to steal someone again, is that it? Or who will you kill this time?"

"DAMN BRAT!" He yelled running to her. She gave a couple of steps backward, looking at him terrified. His father reached her and-_SPLASHHHHHHH!—_slapped and punch her across the face. Haruka, was the blond girl's name was trying to get free from him, it was almost everyday the same story. He would beat her until she couldn't move. He would always find something for beating her, or because she didn't cleaned the house, or because the dinner was more salty that it should be or about something else.

"Daddy, please…" She begged crying a bit, he let go of her and demanded. "GO MAKE THE DINNER, YOUR FUCKING DICK!"

"Yes, dad…" She said.

She was used to this beating already. She touched her face and hissed with pain, she will have a black eye and some wounds and she will have to come up with some good excuse for it at school.

**_AT DINNER TIME…_**

They were eating silently. Haruka was eyeing his father once in while to see if his expression changed.

And then...

"_The __daughter __of __the __famous __business __man __Yanagi __Kaioh __disappeared __today __at __15:00 __from __her __school... __The __authorities __are __still __searching __for __the __missing __child __of __the __Kaiohs __without __any __success __yet. __The __child __was __last __seen __on __Sakura's __Park __by __his __bodyguards, __but __they __lost __track __of __the __prodigy __child there. The __Kaiohs __made __an __appeal __for __those __who __may __have __seen __or __if __someone __sees __the __missing __girl." __- _Said the journalist from the TV.

Haruka looked up in time to see the aquamarine girl's face smiling at her in picture they were showing on the TV. Then Yanagi Kaioh spoke through the TV…

"_If __someone __has __seen __or __came __to __see __our __little __Michiru, __please __bring __her __to __us… Please __she __is __the __world __to __us…" _The journalist continued to spick now. _"The __Kaiohs __are __shocked __with __this __enormous __tragedy __that __is __ripping __their __world __apart. __They __appeal __that __if __you __see __or __if __you __have __seen __their __daughter __please __to __inform __the __authorities... We __will __be __back __with __some __more __news…" _Then a commercial started and the smiling face of the journalist was replaced by the "Meo Fibra" commercial.

Without noticing Haruka said. "So Michiru was her name…suits her…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…" She whispered quickly.

"Do you know this girl, have you seen her?" Her father smiled with evil all over his eyes looking at her.

"Noo…" – She whispered again.

"Haru…you know what happens when you lie to your papa, don't you?" She looked at him with fear. "So have you seen her?"

"No…"

_-SPLASSSHHH…_

"I ASKED IF YOU HAVE SEEN HER!"

She cried out. "Y…yes…I did…"

"WHERE?"

"at…at the park…"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know…"

He sighed feeling angry.

"I want you to search for her and when you find her bring her here…are you listening to me?"

She looked at him surprised. Will he…?

"DID YOU?"

"yes…"

"Good…now go!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ATTENTION! THIS IS ONLY THE CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER ONE. I DECIDED TO DEVIDE THE CHAPTER ONE INTO TWO. CHAPTER 3 CURRENTLY ON PROCESS, 50% COMPLETE. SORRY :\**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped?<strong>

***Streets of Tokyo – 15th September 2009 – 0:01***

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**_

Haruka was walking at the streets searching for Michiru for the past few hours. Was her father insane? Will he keep Michiru there until someone gives him money in change of her? Of course it was. It was always about money. He was paid to kill, to steal, kidnap and god knows what more…He was a corrupted man. She was so ashamed of him.

_I can't do this_… she thought. But if she didn't do it, he will beat her again. _What if I run?_ No, even if she tried, it was not possible. He would hunt her down until the end of her days.

She was thinking on a way to get out of this all situation without getting anyone hurt but it was impossible.

Michiru had fallen asleep still hidden behind the trashcan. But she woke up hearing steps coming close. She curled up and closed her eyes. Waiting…

The blond girl was walking at some street, when she heard a soft noise behind a trashcan. She got closer and saw the girl from before but this time it was different, she was not laughing, she was scared.

"Michiru…right?"

Michiru looked up and found herself looking at her blond friend.

"My…Tenshi…"

Haruka smiled a bit. "You remember me…I'm glad-" The girl hugged the other crying harder, making the Blondie fall on her butt.

Haruka was feeling like if someone was sticking daggers on her own heart. She didn't like to see the smaller girl like that.

"I…thought…y…ou…I…missed you…" She cried out.

"Shhh…it's okay…I'm here now…"

The 13 years-old-girl calmed down a bit after hearing those words from the other girl.

The taller girl cleaned the tears from the beautiful cheeks of the smaller one, and she smiled softly.

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Hai…"

"Wakata*…" The blond smiled lovely.

Then Michiru blushed when her belly made some noise, indicating that she was hungry.

And then they both giggled.

"Are you hungry, princess?" Haruka asked smiling to the girl and she nodded with her head.

"Well…let's see…" The suppose Tenshi was looking for some cookies or some sweets that she was sure that she had putted on her pocket. "Tada!" She said showing the chocolate bar that she found deeper on her pants' pocket.

The girl immediately tried to grab the said bar, but Haruka put it even more high on the air away from the aquamarine haired girl.

"…Na…Na... so I don't have a little thank you gift first?" The blond said playfully.

Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck, and kissed her lips sweetly, catching her by surprise. Then the aquamarine girl broke the kiss the same way she started it, sweetly, and took the chocolate bar from the still shocked blonde's hand, and sat on her lap happily eating the chocolate.

_Okay…this girl is weird…_she thought, well she had kissed many girls but well this girl was completely different and she never expected that she would do something like that to a person…well a teenager…she barely knew and get the courage to use her as a sofa or a stool or something…Well she didn't mind her, she was happy, she didn't knew why but she was.

She then recovered from her shock and looked at the 13-years-old girl that was extending her hand. She was confused by the aquanette's action. What is she hopping for?

"Don't you have more chocolate?" She asked with her best puppy eyes and her sweet voice.

"You are incredible…"

The smaller girl giggled and the other gave her some more chocolate that she magically found on her pockets again. The girl started eating it and the other looked at her watch: 01:30….I guess I don't have choice…

The girl finished eating once again and she yawned, looking at the taller kid that was smiling to her and she smiled too. Haruka took a rag she had on her coat's pocket that was imbibed in a strong perfume, she then suddenly put it against the aquamarine haired girl's noise and mouth. The girl tried desperately to take Haruka's hand with the rag from her face, but Haruka was stronger than her. She was looking at Haruka, her surroundings started getting unfocused, while eyes started closing slowly, she saw Haruka's lips moving but she was no longer listening.

Haruka's whispered that she was sorry to the other girl, she was filling regret all over her and she was sad, she was becoming like him. She didn't want to do it but she had too, anyway her father promised that no one would end up hurt so she was relieved.

She still remembered the look on Michiru's eyes when she was surprised by Haruka's action when she put the rag on her nose and mouth and when she didn't let go, she saw fear, confusion, sadness, shock, hurt and so much more.

She took the smaller girl on her arms and started walking her way to her house, being careful not to be seen by anyone, but what she didn't know that someone was watching her, a nice old lady that had forgot to put the trash out and decided to put it at that time that the blond girl was passing carrying the fainted girl that she recognised from the Tv. Some time later when they were no longer on sigh, she went home quickly and called to the police station:

"_Tokyo Police, what is your emergency?"_

"Hello…My name is Ana Norbert...I wanted to report something…It's important…"

"_Yes, Ma'am…You may start now…"_

"I saw the girl that was missing…someone was with her…-"

***Streets of Tokyo – 15th September 2009 – 2:12***

Haruka was finally home, she didn't had time to reach the door, when his father came storming out of the house with a satisfied smile on his lips, he took Michiru on his arms and started heading to the inside of their house, Haruka shortly behind.

"Where are you going to put her?"

"Upstairs…on the spare room…" He said, looking at his daughter with an evilly grin.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Now…sweetie…that's none of your business and that's enough questions for today. You will just go to sleep while I tie her on the bed at the spare bedroom and put some tape on _her cute little mouth_." He said looking at the aquamarine girl while the blond one was looking at him shocked.

_What have I done? Oh, god… I never thought about the consequences and I never thought on the possibility that he could be lying when he said that no one would get hurt. And what if the Kaiohs don'tgive him money?_ She followed his father and watched him tie up Michiru and put some tape on her mouth. He passed by her and said:

"Good jog Haru-chan…soon you will be a master on it…just like your father…"

He messed with her hair and told her in a more serious and threatening tone:

"If you ever try to get out of here, help her in some way to escape or tell someone…I swear I will find you and I will kill you…just like I did to your mother when she put her nose where she shouldn't…"

Her eyes got wide open and then she shacked a bit when she recalled his words. She glared at Michiru before closing the door. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. _I can't let her get hurt… I just can't… I have to help her in some way and then get away from this house as soon as possible…_

All night she couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to came up with some good idea, to let them free.  
>_<p>

***Tenoh's Residence, Tokyo – 15th September 2009 – 5 a.m.***

Michiru opened her eyes slowly finding herself on a room she had never seen before, tied up to a bed. She pulled the ropes tieing her up with strength, remembering all that happened just a few hours ago.

Tears starting filling her eyes, she tried to scream but with no success, the gag on her month wasn't helping at all. She felt silent footsteps coming slowly to her direction and a tall person she couldn't really recognize, whispered to her.

"_Michi… you have to calm down, please… I'm gonna untie you and take the gag away but you must promise me you won't scream… If you do both of us will end up dead…_"

The shadow got closer and closer, and she ended up having on sight her "Tenshi", the same one that just betrayed her trust a few hours ago.

Haruka got closer to the small girl, taking the cloth away from her month, Michiru let out a cry for help only to be muffed again with the gag.

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEANT BY BOTH OF US WILL DIE IF YOU SCREAM? If he catches me helping you, he will kill me and do God knows what to you… you understand?_"

Michiru slowly nodded and the blond girl finally removed the cloth, untying her also.

"_Why… why did you…" _Whispered the aquamarine girl looking to the taller one.

"_I had to… I had no choice… I'll explain all to you later… now let's get out of here before he wakes up…_"

They both walked to the exit, slowly and carefully to not make any abrupt noise or movement that could wake up Haruka's dad.

Suddenly, Haruka heard a cracking noise and a sound of a fragile body hit the ground, she looked back only to find her father holding a broken bottle of wine and Michiru laying quietly on his feet.

Haruka took a few steps back hitting the door with her back, she had to run but where? She tried to open the door, staring at her father's eyes, watching him approach her slowly. _No use. Locked. He knew I would help the little girl. He just knew._

"Where you think you are going, Haruka?" He said slowly, his level of madness clear on his voice. "You have no place to go… No exit here… Your mine, little bitch…"

She looked everywhere for a way out, she could try to run but her father was as faster as her at running and she also was suppose to take Michiru so for that she needed time. She then traveled her eyes around the room, searching for things she could grab to defend herself.

He was just a few inches away when Haruka looked back at him. Haruka's eyes got suddenly filled with fear of what was to come. Then suddenly he stopped and clenched his stomach, blood filling his white shirt. The taller girl felt perplexed, she was confused. _How? Why? What happened? Why he-?_

His body fell to the ground and Michiru stood there holding a bloody knife on her little hands. Haruka got closer to the young girl and took the knife away from the aquamarine girl's hands. Michiru let go of it and covered her eyes with her hands. The older girl took her hand and directed her to the door slowly, but as they were about to go outside, they both heard a click and in a second their world fell apart.

***One month later, Tokyo News Report***

**Journalist speaking:** _"Haruka Tenou was sent today to the Hiroshima Youth Detention Center, after a month spent on the Tokyo Center Hospital, recovering from the tragic explosion that almost took Michiru Kaioh's life, daughter of the famous business man Yanagi Kaioh. Haruka Tenou was charged for murder, kidnapping and attempted murder last Sunday after the Tokyo police had found Haruka Tenou's finger prints on the explosives and the knife that took Mr. Tenou, Haruka's father, life away. Michiru Kaioh and Ms. Norbert's testimony will be heard this Wednesday, by the court judge Luigi Amore."_

***Four Months Later, Tokyo News Report***

**Tokyo Police chef speaking: **_"We have made many efforts this few months of investigation, and the proves and the testimonies collected point that Haruka Tenou had kidnapped Michiru Kaioh and held her prisoner till the morning of 15th September 2009. She then murdered her father, probably because he tried to help Miss Michiru before. Miss Michiru got scared and run outside, Haruka went after her and both were caught up on the explosion that almost took their was also known as a very problematic kid at school and on her neighborhood what supports all that happened and Miss Michiru's testimony."_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER TWO<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please forgive me for the grammar errors. I'm not English or anything. I just love to write in this language. Sorry :\ **

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped?<strong>

***Kaioh's Residence, Tokyo - 18****th ****September 2009 – 5 a.m.***

Yanagi Kaioh was sitting on the expensive sofa of his big living room for 2 hours now. He was waiting patiently for a phone call that soon would come. He tried to get some sleep but his curiosity and fear of what the call would mean were hunting him down.

Mr. Kaioh was one of the most important business men of Japan; he had many factories that produced for other international companies. He was tall, well built and processed a great capacity and intelligence that was the base of his big success aliened to hard work, patience and most important: connections.

Yanagi married in his young years of life with a beautiful woman that possessed the most peculiar but also stunning hair color he had ever seen: aquamarine. She was a very gorgeous woman that all men desired. To match the odd color hair, she had a pair of sapphire eyes just like the deep ocean. He on the other hand, was a brown haired man with caramel like eyes that would melt every woman.

Since their marriage, they were happy. Everyone envies how powerful and blissful they are. A few years later after their big day, the Kaiohs were blessed by God with an also beautiful baby girl, but after birth Elena Kaioh almost died due to a intense mass bleeding. On that moment, on that exact same day, Yanagi Kaioh swore to protect Michiru and Elena for ever, no matter what.

The phone finally rang; he stood up and answered immediately, a tired manly voice answered from the other side:

"Mr. Kaioh?"

"Yes?"

"It's the Police Chef, we have been working all night… I don't know if you'll like to hear what I have to say, Mr. Kaioh."

"Just say it…"

"It seems for the look of it, that Michiru was the one holding the knife on the exact moment of Mr. Tenou's dead. Haruka Tenou grabbed it possibly to take it off from her hands. There is no indication that it was her that killed her own father. All points to Miss Michiru."

"And the explosives?"

"We only found Mr. Tenou's fingerprints in them. Probably he wanted to prevent them from going out. We investigated his criminal history, it was clean, but we talked with some connections of ours and we found out he was contracted by all kinds of people to kill, steal and so on. Probably he was planning to call you, sir, for the money."

"I understand… Mr. Hitachi you already know what to do…"

"Yes, Mr. Kaioh… Don't worry… no one will ever doubt…"

"Thank you, Mr. Hitachi…"

Mr. Kaioh hung up and found his dear and still gorgeous wife standing by the door:

"Was it really needed, darling?" – She said walking closer to him.

"No daughter of mine will be accused of murder, not even in self defense…"

He was tense, and she could feel it. She got behind him and massaged his shoulders, making him relax for a moment.

"I hope God can forgive us for this…" She said out loud and then more to herself than to his husband she whispered. "…and her too…"

***Tokyo Center Hospital – 20****th ****September 2009 – 16 p.m.***

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… _A sound of a machine beeping. Closed lids open for a second, staring at a person dressed in white that she couldn't recognize.

"_Vitals?"_

"_Pulse 70 BP 120 over 80"_

"_Is the CT scan room prepared?"_

"_Yes, doctor, they waiting for us."_

"_Great."_The blank figure got closer and said to the girl on the hospital bed_ "Hi, there. Can you hear me?" _He paused waiting for an answer that never came._ "Don't worry… Everything is gonna be alright…"_And then darkness involved the 15 years old girl, named Haruka Tenou once again.

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

A man in his 40s asked to the doctor that came out from a patient room, named Daniele Tsubasa, according to the plate that he had on his white vest:

"How is she?"

"We did a CT scan, it was clean but she has burns of second degree and memory loss from the explosion…"

"Will she recover her memory? And how much time does she need to be alright to be transferred to the prison facility?"

"About the memory, only time can tell… It was a violent explosion… I wouldn't be surprise if she never did… Her wounds will be possibly healed in 2 months or so… but she can be transferred in one month… "

"Great… Thank you doctor…"

"I'm just doing my job Mr. Kaioh…"

The younger man smiled proudly. Mr. Kaioh said goodbye and headed to the exit of the public hospital.

***Osaka Private Hospital Center – 30****th ****October 2009 – 8 a.m.***

"Hi, how are we doing today, Miss Kaioh?" said a female nurse getting close holding a patient chart.

"Fine… I guess…" Said the little girl, running her hand on the bandages all over her skin.

"Do you remember anything today, sweetie?"

"I…" – Michiru closed her eyes trying to remember something, just anything, but nothing, she couldn't remember anything. "No…"

"Well, your skin is almost fully healed, soon you'll be sent back home." – stated the nurse again smiling warmly to the girl laying on the bed staring now at the window.

The aquanette didn't answer; she just kept glancing at the landscape from the window of the private hospital, with empty blue eyes.

"The other girl… how is she?" – stated Michiru once again after a short silence between the two.

"She was sent to the Tokyo Youth Detention Center…"

The little girl on the hospital bed looked back at the nurse. She had beautiful blond curls, which Michiru right now was envying. The explosion affected her skin and also her hair. Luckily in a few months she would have her hair back. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She was horrible, her skin wasn't yet healed, her hair was growing slowly and every single day she had to put tons of creams to get better. She signed and regained all her strength once again and said looking directly at the nurse's eyes:

"How… was she alright?"

"Yes, she was fine enough to walk… can I ask you something, Miss Michiru?"

She sat beside Michiru on the hospital bed and continued:

"Why are you so worried about her? Every couple of days, you ask me how she is doing… In your position I wouldn't even care… She tried to kill you, Michiru. How come you are so worried?"

Michiru looked down to her hands on her lap, on top of the blank and blue covers from the private hospital.

"I just wanna know…"

"Alright, Miss Michiru… I'll be going now… I'll come back in awhile with your breakfast…" She once again smiled warmly to the sick child.

Michiru didn't reattribute the smile; she just looked once again to the window.

***Kaioh's Residence, Tokyo – 26****th**** January 2010 – 3 p.m.***

A thirteen years old girl was standing in front of an easel, holding a palette with rainbow colors on her left hand, a pencil on her right.

She was staring at the blank of the paper, white as cotton, without any trace of ink yet.

What was wrong with her she couldn't know or say, but since the accident, almost five months ago, she couldn't make herself paint anything. She was trying for weeks now, but she was empty just like her head.

Michiru had moved back on her house two weeks ago, finally free from the hospital. Her wounds were mostly healed and if some people saw her they would say nothing had really happened, if it wasn't for her really short hair, and her morning and night routines that consisted of sessions dedicated to apply cream everywhere. The thirteen years old girl didn't remember yet anything and it was making her frustrated more and more each day.

The aquanette gave up, putting the pencil and the palette on her desk once again and went straight to her father's office downstairs. When she reached her destination, she was almost about to knock and step in, but something caught her attention on the voices she could hear inside.

The girl putted her ear on the door, even if she knew that was very impolite of her and if her mother or father caught her, they would be very upset.

"So how's Michiru, Yanagi?"

"She is better each day, thanks God." Answered a voice she could recognize has her father's.

"It was a hell of a scare, hã?"

"Yes, I thought I would lose her for real."

"Does she remember anything?"

"No, no. Thanks God for that too. Its better she doesn't. I know her, if she remembers all that happened I'm sure she would want to go straight to the police."

"Yes, and get in serious trouble… and how did you convinced her to lie on the court?"

"I didn't… She said what I told her it was the truth…"

"Owoo… and she didn't question, I bet…"

"Yes, she didn't…And God will forgive me, I'm sure… I'm just protecting her…"

"I know my dear brother… man, what a mess… I hope no one ever finds out…"

Michiru suddenly took her ear from the door, when she heard footsteps coming close; she looked in time to see her mother coming out from the office room, with a empty tray of food.

The little girl, noticed two men on the room, her dad and another she never saw in her life.

Her mother seemed petrified for a second but she regained herself quickly from the unexpected surprise of seeing Michiru just outside the door where a conversation that she wasn't supposed to hear was held, and stated:

"What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"I just… wanted to talk to Dad… because of … mm…" She tried desperately to find something to say, finally something popped up. "Well, the doctor visit Dad said we should scheduled… I thought that maybe we could do it today…"

"You remembered something?"

"No… I just think it would make me feel better… to talk to someone and stuff…"

"Oh dear… but I thought you didn't like the idea of talking with a stranger…"

"I don't… but I need to make myself better… I wanna paint again…" – Michiru said staring at her feet now.

"I know… well, I'll tell your father, okay? Now he is busy, sweetie…"

"Thank you…" She said and almost run upstairs to her room.

When she reached her bedroom, the aquamarine haired girl closed the door after her, and placed her back against it, letting herself slide down slowly to the floor, she then hided her head on her arms hugging her knees.

"_What have I done…"_ She whispered to herself. _"It was all a lie… a big lie…"_

Michiru felt something hot sliding down her pink cheeks, burning her eyes in the process. She was crying for something she shouldn't have done, for a life she helped to destroy, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. _How could I have done such a thing?_ She should have never accepted to testimony against the girl, if she was sure she didn't remember anything. She lied in front of everyone, and to herself. _What can I do now? What if that girl, Haruka Tenou, never killed anyone? _

Michiru stood up and cleaned angrily her tears with her dress sleeves. She battled with herself for awhile before deciding that she had to do everything to remember of what happened and if she ever did, she would help the girl, she helped to put in prison.

She was also curious, she didn't have news from this Haruka Tenou, she so much wanted to know about, since the last day she left the hospital she was in. The nurse she had, seemed to always know what was going on outside. When she was there, she always tranquilized her, but now she had no way to know.

She looked through the window to the immense valley that was pictured outside. Michiru wanted to know, she needed desperately to know if she was okay… If she-… She needed to know… _No!_… she needed to see it… _see it, with her own eyes…_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER THREE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong> MERRY CHRISTMAS! <strong>**

**A/N: I must say that it took me less than I thought, but still sorry for the delay. I also apologize for the mistakes. :/ I think the "real thing" has not yet begun. In my opinion, this was just an explanation of the previous chapter. Still hope you liked :) **


End file.
